A Man in Uniform
by Donotforgetmyname24601
Summary: AU: What if Eponine got over Marius, and ended up with Javert instead? Romantic Javert/Eponine pairing. Rated M for obvious reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I love Eponine and Javert SO MUCH. I can't stop writing fanfiction about them! This is a short chapter, because I'm not sure wheather I should bother with continuing it. My other Javert/Eponine one hasn't really succeeded (Law and a Lady in Disguise) so I'm a bit skeptical about this one. If I do decide to continue this, it means that this is an intro and I will explain what is going on in later chapters. If not, well...use your imagination :P**

**P.S. Based on the characters from the film. (Or you just imagine whoever the Hell you want)**

**I do not own Les Miserables or its characters created by Victor Hugo (Who is probably turning in his grave)**

* * *

Hot. Sweating. Breathless. Naked. Eponine lay in the tangled sheets, her chest falling rapidly up and down, the covers just covering her bare body. Her dark hair was tangled and spread out on the pillows and her cheeks had turned bright red. Next to her lay a man. It was Inspector Javert.

How had she come to this? She didn't feel like a whore, though. Surely those women did not feel as much pleasure as she had just done? Surely they did not feel the same experience as he indelicately plunged into her, forcing her to cry out with laboured gasps. The weight of him almost suffocated her, but his muscles were sturdy against her breasts as they moved. No, Eponine was certainly not a whore.

Eponine heard the bed sheets rustle and Javert turned to face her, his head rested on his arm, which was propped up on his elbow. She did not turn so Javert grabbed her damp and slim waist and brought her in, pulling her onto her side. He tucked a stray strand of dark hair from her face behind her ear and brought his lips close to her for a kiss. She accepted and their lips touched, dry but satisfying. Javert pulled her in closer with his hand at the back of her head and deepened the kiss, making a moan escape from her busy lips. Javert let out a satisfied grunt as he felt the pillow of her breasts press against his firm chest and pulled her hips against his. He pushed her onto her back and lay on top of her fragile body.

Eponine wrapped her thin legs around his thighs and sighed as he took her for a second time, their actions faster than the last time. The bed creaked and moved as Eponine's head slammed down on the mattress. She gripped the inspector's back, making crescent-moon marks in his tanned skin with her nails and she threw her head back as she reached her climax, Javert following behind with a relieving roar.

Eponine savoured these moments, the moments when she could get away from her father. Her mother never usually bothered her, since she kept the customers 'busy' and stole their money, and Gavroche had run away long ago. She wished that she could do that sometimes. Her father would find her though, and probably kill her or something much worse.

Javert moved from atop of her sweating body and kissed her forehead before standing, pulling and buckling up his trousers and throwing on his white shirt. Eponine stood and dressed herself in her plain chemise, struggling with her corset. She felt Javert's presence behind her and she lifted her thick locks as he fastened the old corset, which had ripped in two places. Eponine smiled as she felt his warm lips on her neck and his callous hands wrapped around her waist and found their way to her breasts. She giggled as he turned her around and kissed her passionately, pushing her onto the bed and trapping her there with his body on top of her. They laughed as Javert gently slid his hand up her thin skirt, exposing a creamy-white leg, that hadn't seen the sun, and pulled it up, allowing his body to fit between her legs.

"I love to see you smile, Eponine." He whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. Gripping his thick uniform, Eponine sighed as he pressed against her open legs. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss seeing that he was now wearing his black uniform jacket, grabbing his black collar, and messing with the silver buttons.

"Did I ever say that I'm attracted to a man in uniform?" She grinned as he smiled and kissed her again, their tongues intertwining in the action.

"That reminds me," he stood, breaking the desperate kiss. "I've got to get to my post."

Eponine mewled with disappointment as he grabbed his scabbard and bicorn. Standing herself, Eponine pulled on her ragged dress and wrapped her moth-eaten shawl around her shoulders and ran after him, making a grab for his warm hand. He turned and pulled her in by her waist, forcing her to inhale sharply.

"Eponine," he gave a sort of glare, warning her. "I'm serious. I'll meet you next Wednesday." He thrust his lips against hers and gave her a swift kiss, before running down the stairs of the inn and pacing out into the rain, the drops of water not even making him flinch.

Eponine sighed, her piece of heaven riding away into the storm. She scratched the stair post, idly, with her fingernail and decided that her father would get angry if she stayed away long. Eponine trudged out of the inn and into the pouring rain, not bothering about her exposed feet. She felt her lips, still tingling from the kiss, and smiled as she remembered what it felt like.

This was the fourth time that the inspector and she had met at that inn. Each time had felt like paradise; each time she forgot her troubles of her father and his gang. They all disappeared each time he unclothed her lovingly. Half of the moans and wails she made were a form of screaming, to let out what she felt when she was with her father.

The reason she didn't feel like a whore was because he didn't pay her, or call her names or hit her. He was gentle; he kissed and caressed her until she was content. He always put her feelings first.

They met every Wednesday, each time for the same thing. Eponine felt beautiful as he whispered loving things into her ear and kissed her neck. It also showed her what Marius would never do, and she had somehow become fine with this distressing fact. Once she had dreamt of Marius doing these things, yet now she couldn't imagine him doing it now and blushed when she forced herself to think of such things.

Dodging past the carriages and horses, Eponine made her way to her apartment, flinching as she saw Marius' door opening. She ran to her yellow door, which had once been white, and pushed through, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't face Marius. If she did not feel those urges towards him anymore, why did she still feel nervous when she saw those tufts of copper coloured hair and hazel eyes?

Eponine breathed as she turned and saw her father, standing with his fists clenched.

"Right, my girl, you've got some explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my lovelies! Sorry this took so long. I was just finishing off my other fanfiction (doing two fanfictions at the same time was a GREAT idea). Anyways, I hope you guys like this one. I didn't really intend for it to be all 'smut' (is that what you call it?) I wanted it to have a bit of story and for the characters to have a bit of personality. Enjoy and Review!**

**PS. This chapter contains attempted rape so if you are upset by that, please don't read this chapter.**

**Les Miserables and it's characters are NOT owned by me. They are by the awesome Victor Hugo, who probably never imagined that hundreds of years later, fangirls would be shipping couples from his masterpiece.**

* * *

A tear rolled down Eponine's cheek as the door slammed. She rolled over to her side so that the weak rays of sun, shining through the grimy windows, shone on her damp cheeks. She gingerly raised her hand to her cheek and winced as she felt the mark of her father's fist. Eponine only hoped that it would fade by next Wednesday.

Closing her eyes and resting her head on the filthy floor boards, Eponine thought back to the day that it had all began. Smiling in the orange light that shone through her eyelids, Eponine remembered that hot summer day in June when she first laid eyes on Inspector Javert.

* * *

Eponine had never been so happy in her entire life. Here she was, walking in the sun, clinging to Marius' arm. "Try this." He smiled, coaxing her to take a bite out of the juicy, red strawberry he held in front of her lips. Eponine grinned and sank her teeth into the fruit, causing blood- red liquid to ooze out of it and spread over her lips and teeth. She smiled as the skin of it ripped and the contents of mush burst out so that it filled her mouth. She heard the crunch of the seeds beneath her grinding teeth and tasted the sweet tang that kicked in at the back of her throat.

Marius gave a heart-warming laugh and Eponine looked at him questioningly. "What?" he brought out a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket and started to dab at her chin. She shrieked and playfully started to swat away his hands.

"Keep still, will you? You've got it all over your chin!" Marius flashed a handsome, lopsided grin at her that made Eponine want to faint. His smile faded and he looked serious and, for one moment, Eponine thought he was going to kiss her. Then his eyes wandered over her shoulder and Eponine looked to were his eyes had darted. Cosette.

She smiled sweetly at him but quickly looked away when her father called her. "Eponine, do you mind if you…?" He trailed off as he edged a little further towards the direction were Cosette had fluttered off to. Eponine sighed and said "Yes, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Marius turned and looked anxiously at her.

"Oh 'Ponine, don't be angry with me," She shook her head and then directed it towards were Cosette had gone. "I promise I'll take you somewhere, next Sunday morning?" Eponine smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Eponine." He let go of her grubby hand and rushed off after Cosette and her father.

Eponine could still taste the strawberry in her mouth. It had an unpleasant aftertaste. She thought of her and Marius' relationship like that. At the time, it was sweet and warm. Then he would go and it would turn vulgar and lonely. Cosette was the sugar that you could dip it into. Too much of it and it would ruin the taste. The strawberry would become sickly and sticky, with an overpowering sweetness. If you left it on the strawberry for too long, the sugar would dissolve it until it had completely been devoured.

Eponine tucked the rest of the bag of strawberries, which Marius had given her, in her coat. Turning from the bustling crowd, Eponine started to make her way to the alleyways. She sighed as she looked down the endless maze of narrow brick walls. Eponine didn't bother to lift her torn dress as she paced through the grimy puddles and filthy mud.

"Well, look here. We didn't even need to go all the way to the docks for a whore." Eponine froze and turned to see two chuckling men. One was tall, with bronzed skin and a sneer set on his harsh lips. His dark hair was limp and greasy under his cap and his clothes were torn and crinkled. He smelt like a dog too. The other was a little older, perhaps in his thirties. His hair was hacked at and uneven, making him look rough and dangerous. In addition to this, he had a long, menacing scar on the left side of his face that collided with his eye. He had a long, unkept beard and his clothes were equally tattered as his companion's.

Eponine turned and said politely, but firmly, "'Scuse me monsieur, but you may have mistaken me for a street whore. I would like to correct you by saying that I am most certainly not. I would be more than happy to direct you towards the nearest brothel." Eponine had been taking in how Marius pronounced and placed his words. She thought of how his eyes would widen if he had seen her now. She had been trying to sound informative and confident, so that they would take it as a warning. It didn't work

"Oooh, what fancy talk for a whore." The older one mocked. "C'mon now sweetheart, just spread your pretty legs and you can have your money." They grabbed Eponine and shoved her against the wall, causing her head to slam against the brick wall. Dazed, but still aware, she began to scream as she saw the younger one start to unbuckle his tattered belt. She struggled to get free, but soon realised that the older one held her to the wall. She could do nothing then but scream so that her throat hurt. "You bloody bastards, let me go!"

"Tut, tut, tut. Watch your language missy, or we'll have to teach you a lesson."

"I'll teach you a lesson when I get to you!" She spat, still wriggling beneath the man's grasp. The men looked up at each other and chuckled. The younger one finished untying his belt and pounced on her. Eponine screamed louder as his hand found its way up her skirt. He reached for her thighs and tried to force it away. Eponine kept her place though. She thought of Marius, how he would never love her if he ever found out that she had been taken. He would think her a filthy street whore and disown her at once. _I will not let that happen. I love him._

"She won't part her legs!"

"Sod it, stab this frigid bitch and we'll go and get us a real one." Something silver flashed in front of Eponine's eyes. A small squeal escaped from her throat as she saw what it was. A knife.

They grinned and edged closer towards her. Eponine looked around frantically for anything to defend herself with. Nothing. She did her best to swing her hand round, but only thumped the elder on the arm. He carried on, almost as if it hadn't happened and the younger started to taunt her with the gleaming blade, waving it under her nose and grinning as he saw the fear in her hazel eyes.

"That, my dear, was not a wise move." He lowered the knife to her stomach and Eponine closed her eyes, waiting for the cold blade to plunge into her. But it never came. Rather dazed and confused, Eponine dared to allow her eyes to flutter open.

The knife was on the floor. The younger man on the cobbles, his head cut and bleeding from a blow around the head and had passed out, and the other against the wall, struggling and shouting. Two officers were dragging the younger scum from the ground and cuffed his hands. Eponine blinked as she stared at the other criminal against the wall. He was being held there by another preacher of the law.

"Now _that_, monsieur was not a wise move." He sneered down at the criminal. The man tried to squirm from his grasp, but failed as he trapped over the saviour's outstretched foot. He then pressed a booted foot on the scoundrel's back. "Officer Moreau, would you kindly take this scum to the station?" He sighed, without showing any expression on his bearded face.

"Yes, Inspector." He announced and, like an obedient dog, pulled the criminal from the filthy floor and dragged him down the alleyway.

Eponine breathed for the first time in five minutes. Her heart began to slow and her arms flopped by her sides. She closed her eyes and cherished the silence, only the faint wind cooling her flustered cheeks.

"Mademoiselle?"

Eponine opened her eyes to see that the Inspector was still stood there watching her coolly, as if nothing had just happened.

"Are you quite alright? Do you need assistance in any way?" His voice sounded robotic, as if he had been through this a thousand times. Eponine straitened and stepped forward.

"I'm fine," she lied, wiping the mud from the back of her skirt. "And I am certainly no Mademoiselle. I thank you monsieur, for what you have done but-"

"-My name is Inspector Javert." He interrupted, taking a step closer to her, so that Eponine could fell his breath on her, slightly exposed, chest. She shivered and turned to walk away.

"What is your name, girl?" He called after her.

Eponine turned and grinned "You're an inspector, work it out." She turned back to the alleyway and ran away before Javert could say anymore.

He stared after the street girl before he turned and grunted "Whoever she is, she's probably either a thief or a whore." And walked away in the opposite direction in the alleyway, thinking he'd never see her again.

How very wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I cannot describe how sorry I am for making you wait. I've had a lot on recently. To make up for it I made this chapter a bit longer than usual so enjoy and review! :3**

* * *

Inspector Javert watched as the cloud of air rose from his lips, staring at the wisps of cold smoke as they curled and entwined, rising up to the starlit night sky.

It had been 3 months since Javert had met the street girl, and since then he had searched high and low for her name, a family member, her address… anything. He felt as if he were going mad. What kind of spell had this girl put on him? Usually, he would not give a street urchin like her a second look, but something about her made him toss and turn in his bed at night, giving him shameful thoughts. For many nights he had imagined her laying beneath him, dark hair fanned out across the pillows, red lips slightly parted, mutely begging him to take her. He tried to block these fantasies out, insisting that she was a scruffy child, but whenever he closed his eyes she was there, giving him a devilish lopsided grin.

"Still not figured out my name Inspector?"

Javert spun around to see Eponine grinning as she fiddled with her thin skirt. Reaching out a grubby hand, Eponine swiped his bicorn from his head and inspected it, feeling the smooth and clean fabric. Still looking down at the bicorn, Eponine strolled idly down an alleyway and Javert had no choice but to follow her.

"Mademoiselle, I'm going to have to ask you to stop, seeing as you have a piece of my uniform,"

Eponine turned and smiled, hiding the bicorn behind her back. "Oh really, Inspector? But you see you are following me so I've not exactly taken it."

Javert grunted and took a step forward. "Mademoiselle, give me back my bicorn."

"No. You'll have to give me something in return."

"I don't have money on me."

"I don't want any money. I want a kiss,"

"A kiss?" Javert asked, slightly alarmed.

"Yes. It's that or you lose your bicorn. Now which one-"

And then Javert did it. He grabbed Eponine by the waist, grabbing his bicorn at the same time, and pressed his rough lips against her frozen, chapped ones. Eponine gasped as she pressed against his strong chest, as the cold brass buttons were freezing against the top of her, slightly exposed, breasts. Eponine let go of the bicorn and wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Javert grunted as he felt the temptation in him grow as he felt her breasts press against his chest. He wanted more than anything to push her against the wall and fuck her. Hard.

He saw no reason not to. She was obviously willing and he knew many young officers did it. But that was the point. They were young and foolish. And this girl was, hopefully, not a whore. It would not be comfortable for her to lose her innocence against a brick wall in the freezing dark night.

He did push her against a wall, but instead he did what could be described as 'mild' as he cupped her teenage breast with a gloved hand. Eponine's head spun as the inspector kissed her neck desperately. He pulled away suddenly and breathed "So…what is your name?"

Eponine grinned and pulled away from him. "Not telling." She inhaled sharply as she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her back against the brick wall.

"Tell me." Javert growled threateningly, pushing himself against Eponine so that she was trapped.

"E…Eponine Jondrette." She stuttered.

Javert nodded, looked at the shivering Eponine for a moment, and walked away, placing the bicorn on his head again. Eponine ran after him grabbing onto his arm. "So you're just going to leave, after all that? I tell you Inspector; you certainly know how to play with a girl's emotions. I may be a simple street girl, but I still have feelings! At least come back to my apartment and we can have a drink."

Javert turned and sighed. He had not drunk in many years, not since he had lost Valjean one time when he had seen him in a café in Paris. Valjean had disappeared again and now seemed like the right time to relax a little.

"Fine, as long as we are not seen."

"Don't worry, everyone will be asleep or drunk, so we're quite safe."

Javert nodded as he followed Eponine through the dark alleyways and streets. Javert thought about what he was doing as he followed her. This wasn't right, an inspector visiting a girl's apartment at night. He put the thought out of mind as they reached the run-down building. It had started to rain heavily as they walked and both of them were soaked.

Eponine ran upstairs and unlocked the door, Javert following her cautiously. A soon as the door opened Eponine ran over and lit a small candle and pulled out a bottle from a tattered cupboard along with two chipped whisky glasses. She placed them on a wooden table and sat down on a chair beside it. "Sit down inspector."

Javert nodded and left his scabbard by the door and placed his bicorn beside him on the table. Eponine carefully poured two glass' full of whisky and passed one to Javert. Javert sat, wide-eyed, as Eponine downed her drink quickly and put it down on the table. Javert drank his own drink and looked at Eponine. They sat in silence, pouring glass after glass before Eponine said "So why did you kiss me like that?"

Javert gulped and answered "It was to put you off, so that your senses would weaken and I could have my belonging back."

"I see. Part of your police training was it?" Eponine rested her head on her hand as she grinned, triumphant.

"I should go." Javert stood and paced towards the door. Eponine stood as well and ran over to him.

"You can't be serious?" Eponine whined. Javert turned to see Eponine, teary eyed. She walked towards him slowly and started to fiddle with the brass buttons on his jacket that she adored so much. "Please inspector, don't leave. Stay with me tonight, Please, please, please…" Eponine stood on her tip-toes and started to whisper in his ear, still fiddling with the buttons. "Please inspector, I want you to take me…"

Javert groaned as he felt her breath on his neck and her quiet voice _begging_ him to take her. This is what he had dreamed about for months. Now it was coming true

All gentleman-like features had completely disappeared from Javert as he shoved Eponine against the wall. Again their lips met and Javert began to remove her damp clothes from her body. Eponine hastily fiddled with the buttons on his jacket and shirt until his chest was bare. Eponine was now in her plain chemise, tattered corset, and black stockings, of course with holes in and the glossy bows long ripped off, for all of it was second hand.

Javert stopped kissing her and carefully unlaced her corset as Eponine curiously reached out her hand and felt the inspector's hard, muscular chest, running her hand along the pink scars glowing in the dim candlelight. Javert lifted her to the bed, Eponine's slim legs wrapped around him. She soon felt the cushion of the creaking bed and Javert's weight on top of her. The candle's light faded as Javert pushed the chemise up her leg, exposing her thighs. He ran his hand down her leg and rolled down her black stockings. Eponine's eyes widened as he straightened and unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, letting it drop to the floor with a clatter. He lay on top of her again and Eponine panicked slightly as she felt something hard and persistent press in between her legs. As Javert kissed her neck, he unbuttoned his trousers and lifted Eponine's chemise.

It was a different experience than what Eponine thought it was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for being so late. Doing two fanfictions at the moment so thanks for being so patient! (If you're still here). I have tonsillitis at the moment (why do I always get it when I'm writing fanfictions?) Sorry if this seems rushed. I did it in one night so...**

**Enjoy and review! x**

* * *

Javert woke suddenly and groaned quietly as he saw that a sleeping girl lay next to him, Eponine. He cursed as he noticed that she was naked as the day she was born, and so was he. Not daring to make a sound, Javert reached down for his uniform on his side of the bed on the floor and pulled on his trousers and tugged on his white shirt. Suddenly realising he had a throbbing headache and dry throat, Javert remembered the events of the last night and cursed himself. Like an animal he had taken this girls innocence and let himself enjoy it. The very thought of it even now made him want to reverse time and live it all over again, and that disgusted him.

He looked at Eponine, still happy in her dreams. The sunlight that leaked through the dusty curtains shone on her pretty features, emphasising her cheekbones and shining on her scruffy hair curling around her face and pillows in tangled locks. He'd never really noticed how beautiful she was. His eyes then wandered down her neck and then to the top of her breasts, the rest being covered by the grimy covers. Her hand twitched and Javert hastily pulled on the rest of his uniform and, deciding that he could not just leave Eponine nothing, he pulled out some change that he had in his pocket and left it on the table beside her, before snatching up his bicorn and scabbard and gently closed the crooked door, not even looking back at Eponine.

Eponine woke some time later, the sun being brighter. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, letting out a small whimper as she rubbed her aching head. Remembering what had happened; Eponine looked beside her, expecting to see the sleeping inspector. Her eyes widened when she realised he had gone and growled quietly when she saw that he hadn't even bothered to leave a note. Then she noticed the money beside her. Her face reddening in anger, Eponine pulled on her clothes and grabbed the money, slamming the apartment door behind her.

* * *

Javert sat at his desk, aimlessly writing down the name of convicts that had done some crime. But Javert couldn't concentrate. All that morning he had thought of Eponine. Her body beneath his own, her lips moving against his, her eyes widening as he…

"I don't care if you were Louis Philippe himself! I demand to know where he is!"

Javert sighed; he knew that voice too well. Hastily standing up, Javert paced to the door and looked out to see Eponine in the corridor, arguing with two officers who each held Eponine's arms and were dragging her to the door. Javert's heart almost stopped when Eponine turned and managed to slip from the officers' hands and marched towards Javert. The two officers immediately tried to grab her again but Javert stopped them by simply holding up his hand and dragging Eponine to his office.

Eponine started when he shut the door firmly. "So, this is what you think of me, is it?" She held out the coins in her grubby hands. "You think I'm a common whore? Well, you are most definitely wrong." She threw the money at Javert, who had not moved, nor flinched through this whole escapade. He just simply stared at Eponine as she shouted. "You thought I was just some tart who you could just take advantage of. You think I have no pride and that you could just…just...release yourself inside of me. Well, I'm telling you, you can go and find another whore to do that for you!" With that, she stormed towards the door and tried to pull open the door. Javert, however, grabbed her waist and turned her around, forcing his lips against hers.

Eponine's eyes widened and she instantly started to beat her fists on his shoulder and back. Javert held her firmly and pulled her in tightly, finally making Eponine's lips open slightly and she slid her arms around the back of his neck.

After a few minutes, Javert broke the kiss and they both stared at each other, breathless. Javert held up her chin with his forefinger and thumb and whispered "Meet me at the inn on (something) street, tonight, room number twelve." He gave a little smirk as Eponine nodded and he pressed his lips gently against hers. Eponine ran out, and the officers stared as she smiled and half skipped out into the streets.

* * *

It had begun to rain again as Eponine stood outside the inn, hesitating about her decision the meet Javert there. She eventually made her way in, finding it strange that she felt nervous. She spied the stairs and made her way up them, the sound of the drunkards and whores becoming faint. Eponine walked down the corridor, passing a couple pressed against the peeling wallpaper and rooms where faint mumbles and moans could be heard.

Reaching the end of the corridor, she knocked on the door with a rusty number twelve on and waited. "Come in." Javert called flatly. Eponine hesitated before slowly opening the door and seeing Javert sat on a chair in one corner of the room. She shut the door, blocking out all sounds and stood awkwardly at the door. Javert stood and slowly walked over to her, his hands behind his back.

Eponine flinched as he raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair. In return Eponine reached out and started to fiddle with the buttons on his jacket, as she had done the night before. Finally, Eponine asked, "Why did you do it, why did you…take me?"

"Because you asked me to," Javert replied. He gulped as he looked down at her dark hair. "I didn't…didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Yes," Eponine replied flatly, causing Javert to sigh. "But they say it doesn't, the second time."

Javert sighed with frustration at this hint and pulled away from her. "Eponine, we can't. What if you should be…" Javert struggled to finish.

"Pregnant?" Eponine said flatly. "I don't know. I guess nobody wants me." Eponine sighed sadly as the thought of the copper-haired young man flashed into her mind.

Javert lifted her chin with his forefinger. "That's not true." He dared to let his lips press against hers and gradually begun to undress her. Eagerly, Eponine started to unfasten his jacket and Javert became a little shocked at her boldness to start undo his belt.

Javert lifted her easily to the bed and slowly lay on top of her, encouraged by Eponine's excited squeal.

This time it was everything Eponine expected it to be.


End file.
